planetzoofandomcom-20200214-history
Japanese Macaque
| image = JapaneseMacaque.jpg | scientificname = Macaca fuscata | exhibit = | edition = Standard | continent = Asia | region = Japan | iucnstatus = lc | fencegrade =1 Climb Proof >1.00m | landarea =300 | waterarea =0 | climbingarea =20 | temperature =-15-29 | biome = | gsize =8-50 (up to 17 males, up to 33 females) | malebachelor =8-50 | femalebachelor =8-50 | reproduction =Easy | maturity =4 years | sterility =20 years | gestaincub =5 months | interbirth =24 months | class = Mammalia | order = Primates | family = Cercopithecidae | genus = Macaca }}The (Macaca fuscata) is a small Asian primate featured in the Standard Edition of Planet Zoo. Zoopedia Description General Population in the Wild: 120,000 The Japanese macaque (or Macaca fuscata) is a species of monkey endemic to the islands of Japan. It lives in a variety of environments, including the sub-arctic forests of Japan's northern regions, and is therefore also known as the snow monkey. It has a thick beige fur coat, white belly and pink face, with males measuring an average of 57cm long and weighing 11kg. Females are slightly smaller, averaging 52cm long and weighing 8kg. Both sexes live in groups of between 10 to 100 individuals, comprising related females with strong bonds, as well as unrelated males that have immigrated in from other groups. The species is not endangered and is surviving well in the wild - so much so that, when numbers get too high, macaques may be culled to prevent damage to crops and trees. Social Japanese macaques are extremely social animals, living in groups that can include up to 100 individuals. These are primarily made up of related females and their offspring, but also include a smaller number of unrelated males that females have accepted into their group. One of these males will be an alpha and several will be beta males. The species is matrilineal, so the females in the group are dominant and have very close bonds with each other. Reproduction During the mating season, a male and female macaque enter several couple-like relationships called a 'consortship'. Each lasts for a few days, during which they will eat, sleep and travel together. Ultimately, this process will result in the female deciding whether she will allow the male to mate with her or not. Females are also more likely to stay with dominant male for longer than a beta male, as they are better at guarding their mates. A macaque pregnancy lasts 4.5 months, and the mother will give birth to a single baby, which will remain close by until it is between the ages of 3 and 4. After this point, they will begin to distance themselves; females will still remain with their mother's group, whereas males will leave to join an unrelated group. Animal Care Water Bowl Water Pipe|Forage Box Enrichment Small Fixed Roller Feeder|Block of ice Cardboard Box Climbing Frame Gift Box Enrichment Mirror Mobile Small Ball Small Ice Ball Enrichment Sprinkler |??? }} Trivia Zoopedia Fun Facts #Japanese macaques are well adapted to the cold, capable of withstanding temperatures of -20°C. #Female Japanese macaques become good friends by grooming each other. #Japanese macaques have been seen washing sand and dirt off sweet potatoes prior to eating them. #Japanese macaques enjoy warming up in hot springs in cold winters; something they learned from watching humans. #Some groups of Japanese macaques play with stones; with primates, this is often a precursor to learning to use tools. Gallery FB_IMG_1575644611534.jpg 82561281_1022136244814888_5600924442482966528_o.jpg Category:Habitat Animals Category:Taiga Animals Category:Temperate Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Walkabout Animals